


Horror House

by Toaster_Warlock



Series: The Spirit Circle [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, F/F, F/M, Gabe is still the only responsible driver, Gen, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Genji is a spirit, M/M, McCree is the newbie, Mei is adorable and no one can convince otherwise, Mentioned Emily, Mentioned Genji, Mentioned Hanzo, Mentioned Tracer, Yay Genji and Hanzo dont hate each other, established relationships - Freeform, mccree pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock
Summary: Jesse McCree is new to The Spirit Circle. He has watched Hana and her team since the very beginning of the channel and has always wanted to be apart of it. Only problem, he doesn't know what his tie to the spirit world is or how it will affect him.This is part 2 of this au, and set before the events in Part 1. You shouldn't have to read part 1 to understand part 2.





	1. New Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part 2!! For those of you who already know what this is, welcome back. To those of you who don't know why this is a thing...well me neither. This is the ghost hunting group The Spirit Circle. Hana Song, or as her fans call her D.va, is their leader. Everyone has their own little thing that they can do and all that will be explained in the end notes. NOW, without further ado, I give you Horror House.
> 
> Also an idea I had for some reason, "McCree accidently dabs a spirit in its astral face"...its going to happen, most likely in Part 3
> 
> Hey guys, if you like my work I officially have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/Toaster_Writes?s=09) now where i will be posting the fics im working on. If any of you are interested (^ ^) also i still swear im working on this

McCree sat in the back seat of a van. He leaned back in his seat and looked out the window, he was excited to be able to help spirits but what could he even do? His only experience was with the spirits that hung around his apartment, that wasn’t too much of a problem though, it was just sometimes privacy could be shattered in an instant. He sighed and pulled out his phone. There was a message from Lena, who was back in the UK with her girlfriend visiting family. She replied that she was excited for him and that she is excited to see what he can do. He had told her he was trying to get this job before she had left, that he was going to start trying to see what he could do to help spirits. She wasn’t sensitive like him but she believed Hanzo and him when one evening she came over and suddenly there was a spirit sitting next to her. He smiled as he thanked her, told her he was on the road right now, and to tell Emily hi. A message popped up from Hanzo, It was a picture of him, he had an exasperated look on his face. In the background he could just barely see Genji, who was obviously laughing. The message below it said _he won’t stop, can I expel him yet?_ McCree chuckled, he was happy they found their flow again. When Genji came back a year after his death, Hanzo hadn’t taken it well. He refused to acknowledge his brother and when he did it was some disgusted remark. McCree hated that entire six month period. It took six months for them to reconcile and finally be able to have healthy conversation. Sometimes it was hard for both, but those outbursts were few and far between nowadays. 

McCree startled a bit when he heard a noise come from beside him. He looked over at the lady who was now looking over at his phone. She also startled and began apologizing, “I’m sorry but I glanced over and, well it just made me so happy.”. McCree was confused and that must have shown on his face because she immediately apologized again. “Sorry, sorry, I’m just always happy to see people who have good relations with spirits.”. McCree smiled at her, that was really sweet. “Um yeah, it wasn’t always this way but they worked it out.” , McCree replied to Hanzo that he could whatever he wanted. He looked back over at the small woman and stuck out a hand, “Names McCree.”. She shook it and smiled at him, “I’m Mei; if it’s not too much trouble, what can you do?”. McCree shook his head, “ain’t no trouble at all. I actually have no idea what I can do. Sometimes I can see spirits sometimes I can’t and I don’t know what that means.”. He gave her the same response he had given Hana when she asked. She cocked her head in thought, she hummed, “I have never heard of something like that. That’s cool, almost like it’s selective. Do you see souls McCree or just the spirit.”. He didn’t know where she was going with this but he shook his head anyways. She hummed again and seemed to fall into her thoughts. He looked down at his phone once more and looked at the messages. _THAT IS SO RUDE, HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT JESSE? You are supposed to be on my side here man._ There were several sad face emoji’s after it. The next message was a bunch of jumbled letters followed by _I apologize, SOMEONE took my phone._ Jesse was really happy they figured out how to communicate again, better than when Genji was alive actually. Hanzo asked if he close by now and McCree had no idea, and said as much. McCree knew that Hanzo was rolling his eyes at his response, he followed his message up with _I’ll tell you when we get to the hotel because we are suppose to get there at night._ Hanzo sent him a ‘thank you’ and a heart emoji and it made McCree unnecessarily happy. Hanzo didn’t usually use emoji’s or say he loved him so when he did he was happy. It also meant Hanzo missed him so he sent him one back and told him he’d be back soon.

×××

McCree woke up to a soft tapping on his shoulder. He looked over at Mei who told him they were almost there. He looked out the window and noticed the late afternoon sun had finally set and that night had taken over, His phone read 10:00 p.m. and he stretched in his seat and sat up in his seat. Behind him Hana was also asleep and had on her boyfriends headphones while he had his head against her shoulder. He thought they were adorable and took a subtle picture of them. He would show Genji when he got back. When they stopped in a parking lot they got out and picked their bags up from where they were stored. The man driving, Gabriel he recalled, had his bag in the seat next to him Hana and Mei were in the small space between him and Mei, while McCree's and Lucio’s were in the back with all their equipment. Somehow it was still comfortable in the van even with it so packed. They waited in the lobby while Hana went to the front desk and got their room keys. They were all on the same floor, with McCree and Mei in one room, Hana and Lucio in another, and Gabriel in his own. He walked into his room with Mei and let her choose which bed she wanted, then took a seat on his own. He pulled out his phone and told Hanzo they got to the hotel. He wasn’t expecting a response until the next morning, considering Hanzo’s thing about going to bed before 10, only on the rare occasion would he not. He wasn’t tired, what could he do? “Hey McCree,” said man looked over at Mei, “would you like to come to the gym with me? Gabe should be there too.”. He agreed and pulled out some clothes for just that.

×××

The next day McCree felt a sore when he walked but he could push through that. He was in the back with Gabriel, who was explaining how all the machines worked, it was just the basics yet he still appreciated it. He picked up his camera and recorder, it was real now. He felt the same childlike excitement he felt when Hana sent him a message asking if he wanted to go hunting with her. He thanked Gabriel and walked over to see an empty field, he pulled up the camera and started trying to get a feel for it. “And here we have the newbie, McCree. He will be joining us today and, hopefully, again in future videos.”. Jesse turned to look at Hana and smiled at the camera. He reached up and tipped his hat, she smiled back and walked over to the house they were investigating. It was old and had been turned into a small museum that went over the house and towns history. There had been reports of a violent spirit though, that’s what they were here for. They were asked to come investigate the house and hopefully they would be able to expel the spirit inside. He watched Hana as she gave a good view of the house. When she finished she walked back over to the group, “alright guys, you know why we’re here, so let's go in there and try to stop this entity.”. She smiled at everyone and they smiled back, she just had that kind of contagious smile. They all picked up their gear and headed to the front door.


	2. Beginnings: Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every good story starts with a good, clean set-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh hi. I completely forgot about this fic, but i was going through my inbox and was like "oh people....liked this?" So here, i know its short but i have things to do today and just wanted to give a small teaser for this chapter. Thanks and happy reading!

Jesse stepped into the house behind Hana and Lucio. He didn't know what to expect but he wasn't going to let the atmosphere get to him. Gabriel had stayed in the car throughout the process. Something about being a last resort? Jesse wasn't going to push him for a why. Mei was walking behind him, she was skittish and seemed like she'd jump at any sound. He wanted to offer her some comfort but seeing as he didn't know her that well, he'd probably just scare her more. The front door immediately led into a wide living room with windows covering a wall facing the sunset. Across from there was a dining room with a small kitchen attached. The other wall held a short, narrow hallway with 3 rooms attached. They moved all past the hallway with their equipment to the dining room. 

“There is still an hour or two before the sun sets, so that gives us plenty of time to set up the cameras.” Hana says. “The room with the most activity is supposed to be the upstairs master bedroom. I think we will hit that room last and see if there is anything in the others.”. Everyone nodded and got to work on setting up the cameras. McCree took the upstairs room and placed a pod with its camera. The room is large. A bed that could comfortably fit 3 people, 2 dressers, and a desk beside a bookcase. The bathroom leaves him speechless. It's pristine, with double vanity. A nice walk in shower. And instead of a tub there is a jacuzzi. An actual jacuzzi. Damn, how rich were these people? And how much money would it take to convince Hanzo they should buy this place? He thought it was probably a lot more than they had combined.

He walked back downstairs and heard a quiet conversation between Lucio and Mei as they were setting up. Hana was outside setting up the secure version of the camera. Wildlife was prominent up in the mountains and the last thing Hana wanted was some animal making off with her expensive camera. He walked over to the glass door that was inside of the dining room. As much as he was nervous about tonight, he was also really excited. He stood there for a long time, listening to the sounds of everyone around him. It was nice up here. Maybe he should consider asking Hanzo to move in with him. Yeah, maybe when he gets back.

McCree jumps, shaken from his thoughts by the sound of a door banging open. He turns but sees nothing. The door...isn't even open? He squints at the door and walks over to it. Nothing seems to be out of place, there isn't a dent on the wall, and, oh yeah, no one else seemed to notice it? He sighs and turns away from the door. He vaguely remembers Genji doing this to him the first time he had spent the night at Hanzo’s house, so he assumed it was a spirit. He backs away from the door and heads back to Mei and Lucio, Hana having rejoined the group.

"Alright guys, here's how tonight's gonna work."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you made it (I hope)
> 
> So this one is probably going to be shorter than my last one, but knowing me it'll probably double...idk. The main focus is on McCree and how he figured out what he can do to influence the spirit world. Yay
> 
> So here's what everyone contributes:  
> Hana is the group leader and owns the YouTube channel that these videos get posted on. She is great with a camera and knows how to speak to her audience
> 
> Gabriel is like an exorsist, basically. The way he sees souls in the game is how he can see spirits, he can only dispel and see evil spirits though. He is susceptible to possession more than most people.
> 
> Mei (is adorable god I love her) is a scientist. Only she studies spirits. She runs a well renowned blog (I guess) and enjoys finding different types people with connections to the spirits. She also has the ability to freeze any spirit she comes across, if she can keep her focus on them. This will probably make more sense later on.
> 
> Lucio wears heelys. That's it...jk he is actually a spiritual healer. He has the ability to cleanse a house, or someone's spirit, of any demonic entity that resides...he does wear heelys tho. They're green.
> 
> McCree is basically a Wi-Fi hotspot. He has so much spiritual energy (I guess) that a spirit can "feed" off it and manifest itself. This tends to make him really sleepy so, he sleeps. The reason he can see some spirits and not others is because some entities choose not to reveal themselves.
> 
> Either way thanks, I know this chap is a bit boring but hey it gets more interesting after this.
> 
> If you wanna contribute to this story leave a kudo, also if anything is extremely wrong and you notice it, hit up the comments. I will reply to every single one.


End file.
